Secret friends?
by Red Carnation
Summary: [Brucas, friendship at first but maybe more in the end] Brooke and Lucas have been friends forever but have been hiding their friendship since they started high school, want to know why? read the Prologue, and the rest of the story too. Rated T for Brooke
1. Prologue

**Secret Friends.**

_Prologue… _

He was the quiet and broody bookworm, the good guy, the poor guy, the handsome loner and the shy guy. She was the ultimate rich bad girl, the girl who vandalized cars and blamed it on someone else, the girl who had had at least one night with every guy worth the attention in school, the girl who listened to metal and punk, the girl whose favourite colour was black. She was the one that got into trouble. He was the one who watched her get into it. On the surface they were nothing alike but yet they had so much in common. They would never be seen together but they shared a secret, a big secret that no one could ever find out. He, Lucas Scott, and she, Brooke Davis, were the best of friends. But no secret, not even this one, can stay a secret forever.

You might wonder why two best friends would want to keep their relationship a secret, you will probably continue to wonder until you find yourself in the same situation. You see, it all started when they were kids:

Lucas' and Brooke's parents had been friends since high school and it was only natural that their firstborns would be friends as well. When their firstborns also happened to be born the same year it was almost as if it was a sign. When Lucas and Brooke got older their parents loved to point this out. Every time they got into a fight over something they were told that they were meant to be friends, and they were. They both grew into two very different individuals but because of their friendship they still had a lot in common, their taste in music for example.

The summer before they started high school they realized that they didn't want their friendship to get caught in the middle of all the drama so they made a decision. The decision was not an easy one, they loved to pick on and tease each other to make the school days a little less boring. If they decided to keep their friendship a secret they wouldn't be able to do that anymore. They had to ask themselves if their friendship would survive being kept a secret or if it would fade. They had to ask themselves if their friendship would survive the drama of high school, the lies and the rumours. A poor, silent guy was not supposed to even know the rich, bad girl of the school. She was supposed to pick on him if she even acknowledged him. When they finally decided that their relationship would have better odds of making it through high school as a secret, they only had to make sure it stayed that way. So far they had succeeded.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter one

_Thanks a lot for the replies and I hope you keep them coming. I also hope that you like the story, here's chapter one._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter one:_

_I must have left it on the table_

_or the chair_

_not sure_

Every Friday Brooke would go to a party with the popular crowd and when she was there she would get wasted and make out with some guy she was not even remotely interested in, all for her image. When she got bored she would trash something and leave. Lucas on the other hand would help his mother at the café and then he would go home and read a book. If Brooke was sober enough to remember she would come by his house in the middle of the night to hang out and watch a movie or just to talk.

This Friday was no exception.

Brooke entered Nathan Scott's house and took a look around, checking the crowd before taking a tour of the house. After walking around for a while she ended up in the kitchen and a guy who was obviously hoping to get some came over and gave her a drink. She accepted it and drowned it quickly. After a few more drinks, offered to her by the same guy that gave her the first one, she flirted back a little before leaving the kitchen, walking into the living room. It was almost 11pm when _she_ arrived, the perfect girl. She had probably slept with as many guys as Brooke but she still had that innocent smile on her face. She always smiled, she was a straight A student, captain of the cheerleading squad, a tutor when she found the time, always cute, she was Haley James the one and only. With her she had her best friend, Peyton Sawyer, also a cheerleader but not quite as perfect as Miss. James. Brooke had been forced to visit Peyton once and she had found a great music collection and also some great artistic skills. She had started to respect Peyton since then, she was not the normal stereotype cheerleader and neither was Haley. Haley was actually friends with Lucas, well not friends exactly but they hung out at the tutoring center. Lucas was a tutor as well and as soon as Brooke found out she had gotten him as a tutor, first to get her grades up but also to get to spend some time with him. While he tutored her she would tease him and everyone who saw them would think that she was picking on him for not being popular but in fact she was spending some quality time with her best friend.

She had met Haley a few times while Lucas was tutoring her and she had come to like the girl, she was not just a dumb cheerleader she actually had some logic sense behind all the make-up.

A couple of hours later she knew she was way to drunk to take in her surroundings, she heard a guy flirt with her and she knew what he wanted. Let's just get this over with, she thought and as always she ended up in some empty room upstairs with the guy in question. After she gave him what he wanted she fell asleep for a little while and when she woke up she was slightly more sober then when she fell asleep. She decided that her night at this party was over and she already had a great goodbye to give the host, Nathan. When she came downstairs she walked into the kitchen and soon found what she was looking for, a bottle of spray whipped cream. She walked outside and over to his car where she spelled a message with the cream:

'YOU CALL THIS A PARTY?'

When she was done she walked through the town toward her best friend's house, she didn't bother to knock. He was lying on his back, reading as usual. She sat down beside him.

"Hey there broody. What are you reading tonight?" She asked slightly slurring.

"Hey cheery. Actually I'm reading Bleachers by John Grisham. What have you done tonight?" He asked back, not looking up from his book.

"Lets see I went to a party, got drunk, slept with some guy, decorated Nathan's car and then I walked here." She replied.

"Decorated Nathan's car? Decorated with what?" He asked with a smirk.

"Whipped cream." She answered nonchalantly.

"You decorated his car with whipped cream? What exactly does decorate mean?" He was still smirking.

"I wrote "you call this a party?" on it." He burst out laughing. "What!" She asked. "It was the most boring party ever, oh by the way Haley was there." Lucas coughed and sat up while he stared at her.

"And why would I want to know that?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because you, Mr. Broody, have a crush on her." Brooke stated matter of factly.

"I do not!" He argued.

"Yes you do and I know it. I could totally see it too, the perfect guy with the perfect girl." Brooke said, faking a dreamy eyed look. He slapped her shoulder.

"I'm not perfect and neither is she."

"Oh, Mr. Broody have been watching her." Brooke teased.

"I have not, stop turning everything I say against me." He tried to not look like a deer caught in the spotlight but with little success.

"I caught you there, didn't I? Admit it!" She said with a triumphing smile.

"Fine, so what if I do?" He said defeated.

"Nothing I was just saying…"

"Well, don't!" He sounded angry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moody." She said angrily. "I didn't mean anything by it, don't go and get all defensive on me okay?"

"I'm sorry B. I didn't mean to sound so mad. You just know me far to well for my own good." He said in a calm tone lying back on the bed again. She lay down beside him, snuggling close as he read.

"Can I spend the night?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"As always." He mumbled, caught up in his book.

_I think I like it_

_I think I like it_

_I think I'd like my soul back_


	3. Chapter two

_**Hey everyone, I'm glad that so many of you replied and that you like my story. Really, it means a lot to me. Please tell me if I have made any grammar or spelling mistakes but please, forgive me for them. English is only my second language. Also; this is my first Brucas fic so I'm not that used to writing about the couple yet. I hope you like the update.**_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter two:_

She hated Saturdays, she always woke up with the worst hangover ever and sometimes with short-term memory loss. The headache this morning seemed worse that any she had had before but they always did. When her senses could feel anything other than the hammer in her head she noticed that someone was hugging her close in bed, 'how drunk was I last night? Did I end up in some guy's bed? No, wait, I've still got my clothes on.' She opened her eyes and found Lucas' room, she should have known. She spent almost every Friday night at his house. She was about to turn around and wake him up when she felt him kiss her neck, she immediately froze. 'What the hell is he doing, he better still be asleep.' She almost flew out of the bed and as soon as she landed on the floor se realized that was a bad, bad move. She collapsed on the floor holding her head, 'when did his room turn into a freaking spinning carousel?' He woke up at the sound of someone hitting the floor and sat up in bed.

"Brooke? What are you doing on the floor?" He asked confused.

"I just found out that if you leave your bed to early your room turn into a Tivoli." She said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you just stay in bed?"

"It's all your fault Mr. I just dreamt of Haley James." She accused.

"What? How would you know what my dreams were about missy?" He wanted to know.

"Because you started to freaking kiss me. And may I add that that is gross." She said, closing her eyes in pain as she put her hand against her forehead. "Now get out of that bed and make the room stop spinning. While you're up, would you remove they guy with a hammer too please." She moaned, still in pain.

"What guy?" He asked confused.

"You know, for a tutor you really aren't that clever." She said in a sarcastic voice. "Give me something for my freaking headache."

"Ah, they guy with the hammer who's giving you a headache, now I get it." He said and left the room.

"Great." She said with a forced smile. Lucas soon returned with two pills and a glass of water and he handed it to her. She swallowed the pills and put the glass down beside her, closing her eyes again.

"Come here cheery; let me help you back to bed?" Lucas asked as her lifted her to her feet.

"Fine, as long as you don't start kissing me." She said still annoyed with him.

"Hey! I was asleep." He defended himself.

"So? Just don't let it happen again." She said as he laid her down and pulled the covers up over her. She turned around, away from him, and closed her eyes once more.

"Night Luke." She mumbled.

"Night B." He said softly stroking her hair as she fell back asleep.

She woke up a few hours later, the room was empty and the sun was shining through the window. She tried to sit up and found that she was feeling a lot better; she walked into the kitchen only to find Karen making lunch. As the young woman entered, the older one turned around with a smile.

"Well, good morning honey. How are you feeling?" Karen greeted.

"I've been better, but then again I've been worse too." She smiled at the older woman and sat down at the table. "So what have you got there? Please tell me it's bacon." She pleaded.

"Honey, I'm making lunch but I could make you some bacon if you'd like?"

"Yes, tank you Karen."

While Karen cooked the bacon Brooke sat by the table, sipping the glass of water she had gotten herself. Then she ate and talked to her 'second mother'.

Soon Lucas walked through the door.

"Hey B. You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, actually I am Mr. I kiss my best friend." She teased.

"Hey! I though we were over this."

"Yes, YOU thought." She grinned at him.

"What is this about you kissing Brooke? Lucas?" Karen asked confused.

"She claims that I kissed her in my sleep this morning, I was probably just dreaming something. I don't know what about." He tried to explain.

"Bullshit!" Brooke fake coughed.

"What was that missy?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing." Brooke tried to look innocent. "Bullshit!" She fake coughed again.

Karen watched the two teens in amusement; they could keep this up all day. They usually did.

Brooke was leaving her friends house and she though about how much she loved their Saturdays; they always had the greatest time, talking and just hanging out. As she left the house and walked down the street she heard someone call her name:

"Brooke? Brooke!" Haley ran to catch up with her, 'Great! Miss. Perfect wants to talk to lil' ol' me, I should feel so privileged' she thought as she turned around.

"What's up Haley?" She asked, putting on a fake smile.

"Were you just leaving Lucas' house? What were you doing at his house on a Saturday?" Haley asked as she caught her breath.

"Oh…" Brooke said shocked, 'what am I going to say? What am I going to say?' "He was just tutoring me, I have this huge test next week and I am so lost." She lied.

"Oh, what subject?"

"Huh?"

"In what subject is your test?" Haley asked.

"Oh… umm…" 'Shit! What is this, 20 questions?' "History."

"Maybe I could help? We could get to know each other better?"

"I… uh… sure?" Brooke answered. 'Damn it! Why did I just agree to that? I don't even have a freaking test next week and History is like my best subject.'

"Great! Have lunch with me?" Haley locked arms with her and started to walk.

"Uh, I just had breakfast so I'm not that hungry." She tried.

"Weren't you just at Lucas'?" Haley asked confused.

"Yeah, whatever, sure I'll have lunch with you." 'This is freaking hilarious. I'm eating lunch with Miss. I'm-head-cheerleader-and-I'm-perfect. I just ruined my day.'

_

* * *

_

_**I hope you liked it, please R&R.**_


	4. Chapter three

_**Hey guys! Just so everyone knows this is a Brucas fic not a Laley (even though I'm a huga Laley fan). Tha whole Lucas liking Haley was just my way to bring some Laleyness into this story. lol. It'll never happen though. I hope you like the story, please R&R. Love / Malin**__

* * *

_

_Chapter three:_

"Hey Haley!" Peyton called as she entered Haley's house later that day. "Hales!" Still there was no answer so she walked into Haley's room and found Brooke and Haley sitting on Haley's bed talking.

"Thank god you're here Peyton!" Brooke said relived. "She's trying to have a girl talk with me; she's trying to corrupt me."

"I'm not corrupting you; I just want to know what your deal with Lucas is." Haley said defensive.

"Lucas?" Peyton looked confused. "Isn't that the geeky guy at the tutoring centre? What does he have to do with Brooke?"

"Nothing! He's just tutoring me but Haley thinks I'm lying." Brooke said in a fake hurt voice.

"I never said you were lying, I just think you're leaving an important part of your deal with him out. Like, you having cheer-sex with him?" Haley said.

"Okay, first: you've been watching bring it on way to many times, second: I'm not even a cheerleader, and third: ew! I'm not sleeping with him, that's just gross." Brooke sated with a disgusted face.

"What? I could totally see it, well actually no I can't. The rich bad girl with the poor shy boy? Not seeing that happen." Haley said after some thought.

"See? It's so not happening, like ever!" Brooke said. "Oh-gosh! How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Haley was confused.

"You just corrupted me into having a girl talk with you two."

"What? It's not that big of a deal anyway, right?"

"Yes it is, I've never and I mean never had a girl talk in my whole life. My best friend's a boy for god's sake."

"Oh-my-god! You never had a girl talk? Thank god, I was here to help. Who's your best friend anyway?"

"Um, I, um… I got to go!" Brooke ran out of the house and kept running until she was standing outside her best friend's house.

He opened the door and a smile formed on his face.

"Shit! Lucas, I almost blew our cover and almost told Haley about us, damn it!" Brooke said as she walked past him into the house.

"Hi Brooke, do you want to come in?" Lucas teased.

"Whatever, did you not hear a word I just said?"

"No, I tend to block everything you say out when you ramble." She hit him on top of his head.

"I said; I almost told Haley and Peyton about us being friends!"

"You what? Brooke!"

"I'm sorry okay? They corrupted me into having a girl talk with them and the fact that my best friend is a boy just slipped out. Then they asked about it and I kind of bailed."

"Yeah, because that won't make them suspicious at all." Lucas teased.

"Shut up! And before that they asked me all these questions about you, it was really weird."

"About me? What did they ask?" Lucas asked as he sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

"I'm not telling you, I don't want to spoil you appetite. I know I won't be able to eat for a week." She said and crinkled her nose.

"What? B tell me, I want to know."

"No you don't, not really."

"Yes I do."

"No."

"I'll tickle you if you don't tell me." He threatened.

"Oh no you won't." He rose from his seat and started to walk toward her. "Lucas, don't… Fine I'll tell you, but don't blame me if you can't eat later."

"I won't, just tell me."

"They asked about why I'm hanging out with you so much at the tutoring centre and about why I was at your house this morning, Haley saw me leave…" He cut her off.

"Okay, so why won't I be able to eat?"

"Because they think we're having sex!" Brooke blurted out and lifted a hand to her mouth. "Shit! I didn't mean to just say it like that." She cursed herself as she sat down.

"They what!" Lucas shouted in shock.

"Um, they think we're having sex." Brooke said again.

"Why?"

"I don't know! Why don't you ask them?" She yelled upset.

He rose from his chair and bent down in front of her so that they were in the same height. "I'm sorry B; I didn't mean to blow up in your face like that. You just shocked me that's all. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. You should be because now they're going to ask all these questions about us and it's all your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"If you weren't 'tutoring' me I wouldn't have been at your house this morning and Haley would never have seen me leave."

"But I weren't tutoring you this morning, or any other time for that matter."

"I know that, but she doesn't! You're the only one who knows that my grades aren't that bad." She said.

"Yeah but why are you lying about being smart anyway?"

"Because the rich bad girl is not supposed to be smart. She's supposed to get into college because of her money, not her brain."

"You and your image." He sighted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked a bit angry.

"That you'd do anything for your bad girl image, I just don't get it."

"I wouldn't do anything for it!"

"You sleep with everyone, you trash cars, you hide your good grades, and you keep our friendship a secret, you…" She cut him off.  
"We agreed to keep it a secret to keep it away from all the drama. That was so not only my decision." She was beyond pissed at him by now.

"I know that but you know what? I hate it! I hate that we can't hang out in public, I hate that we can't talk to each other in school, I hate it!"

"Well, so do I! But what's done is done Lucas! We can't take that decision back no matter how much we regret it." She got up and left his house, not wanting the argument to go any further. She didn't want to say anything she would regret.


	5. Chapter four

_**Hey guys. It's been a while. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. I'm writing on the next chapter right now so hopefully there won't be to long before next update. Love / Malin**_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter four:_

Late that night there was a knock at Lucas' door; he got out of bed and stumbled to open it. Outside he found Brooke in nothing but her pj's.

"Brooke? What are you doing here at…" He looked over at his alarm clock. "…2am?" He said in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep and I wanted to apologize for earlier." She apologized.

"Don't. I was out of line, I shouldn't have said all those things about you."

"So we're cool?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Then are you going to let me stand out here and freeze my butt off or are you going to invite me in?" She said with a smirk.

"Well, that's a tough question. I think I have to think about that for a while, could you wait out there for… about 24 hours?" He teased.

"Fine, I'll just invite myself then: Brooke would you like to come inside? Yes, I would love to." She said before pushing past him, walking over to his bed and getting under the covers.

"Hey! That's my bed!" Lucas protested.

"Your point being?"

"I get the best side."

"Which is?"

"The right."

"No way, that's my side!" She said and scooted over.

"Brooke!"

"Fine, I was just messing with you. What's the big deal with you and the right side of your bed anyways? Are you secret lovers or something?"

"I'm just going to ignore your last comment for your own good. I have always slept on the right side, don't expect me to change now." He said before laying down beside her.

The next day was spent at Lucas' house, they sat in the backyard talking and as they were eating lunch Lucas' phone rung.

"Hello?

"Yo Luke!" Skills voice came on the other end.

"Hey Skills, what's up?"

"Where are you Luke? I thought we were playing ball today?"

"Shit! I'm sorry you guys, I'm just hanging around in my backyard and I forgot. I'm really sorry."

"Nah, it's ok man. Raincheck?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you at school tomorrow then. Bye."

"Bye."

Lucas hung up and turned back to Brooke.

"Sorry about that."  
"It's ok Luke, so what are we doing next? Oh, I know lets have a water balloon fight!"

"Oh no!" Lucas sighted as Brooke ran inside to get the balloons. A few minutes later he heard a sound and as he turned around he saw Skills walking toward him.

"Hey Luke, What are you doing that made you forget our b-ball game?"

"Um, not much just hanging here." Lucas answered uncomfortable and before Skills could comment Lucas nervousness they heard a voice from behind them.

"Lukey? You better watch out best friend, or you'll get soaking wet!" Brooke said in a sing song voice as she appeared in the door, she threw the water balloon she was holding and it was a perfect hit in Lucas' face. He reacted on reflex and ran after her back into the house.

"You are so dead missy!"

After they had disappeared into the house Skills stood outside with a confused look on his face. What was one of the most popular girls at school doing at his best friend's house? It was no news that Lucas was a bit of a loner. He walked after them and found them in the kitchen, Lucas on one side of the table and Brooke on the other, and they both had water balloons aimed at each other.

"Give up B, you know you're never going to win." Lucas grinned.

"You're just saying that so that you won't lose." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm just saying it for your own good, if you give up you won't get wet from top to toe."

"Or if I give up your ego won't get bruised." She mocked.

"My ego will be just fine, your clothes however will not be."

"Oh and your clothes are?" She teased.

"Well, no, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the poi…" She was cut of when a water balloon hit her chest. "Luke!" She shrieked and before he could react she had climbed over the table and threw her balloon at the top of his jeans.

"Holy crap! That water is freezing Brooke!" He shouted in shock. She tackled him to the floor and straddled him, aiming another water balloon at his face.

"Are you ready to lose?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not losing." She threw the last balloon in his face but before he could say anything they heard Skills clear his throat behind them. Skills found the situation quite weird: Here he was standing in his best friend's kitchen and in front of him Lucas, the loner, was laying on the floor with Brooke, the bad girl, on top of him. Lucas and Brooke immediately got up from the floor.

"Um, hey Skills." Lucas said unsurely.

"Skills? This is the guy who called in the middle of our lunch?" Brooke asked.

"Yep, the one and only." Lucas answered.

"Yo, guys? Not to be rude or anything but what the hell is going on here?" Skills asked.

"Um, I, um, we…" Lucas stuttered.

"What Lucas is trying to say is: We have been best friends since we were born and we've kept our friendship a secret since we started high school because of the drama and now we are having fun. Well, that was the short version." Brooke explained and both Skills and Lucas stood dumbfounded in front of her. Lucas because he had not expected her to tell the truth and Skills because he had not expected that answer. "Well this is fun." Brooke said when none of the boys spoke. "Hey Luke! I'm just going to borrow a shirt from your room, I'm so not walking home in a wet T-shirt. A white, wet T-shirt I might add." She said as she walked toward Lucas' room, leaving the boys alone. As she left Skills pulled out of his daze and turned to Lucas.

"You're best friends with Brooke Davis?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually I am." Lucas responded.

"And you hang out with her on the weekends?"  
"Yep, she comes over Friday nights after whatever party she has been on and spends the night and then we spend Saturday's together." Brooke walked back into the kitchen as he said this.

"You make it sound like some weird friends with benefits deal Luke and that's just gross. You and me together, you know, like that? Ew!" She made a disgusted face.

"Tell me about it." Lucas agreed.

"I'm going to go home now Luke, I'll see you at 'tutoring' on Monday. It was nice to meet you Skills. Bye." She waved as she left the house.

Lucas spent the rest of the day telling Skills the whole story about him and Brooke growing up together and Skills promised not to tell anyone about it.

It was Monday afternoon and Lucas was sitting in the tutoring center, waiting for Brooke to show up for her so called tutoring session. She was late as always and he was about to pick up his things and leave when she burst through the door with her books in her hands.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. There was this guy that…" He cut her off.

"Save it, lets just start ok?"

"Fine Mr. Moody what's up your ass?"

"Nothing, you want me to tutor you or not?"

"Yeah, tutor me since my grades are the worst ever." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well, do you see these numbers and letters here, they make an equation…" They continued for over an hour and then she left with another few sarcastic comments.

The rest of the week passed quickly and soon it was Friday again. Brooke was at a party as always and Lucas was home reading a book. Brooke came over late that night, drunk and tired, and she spent the night as usual. Lucas had promised his friends that he would meet them on Saturday morning for a game of b-ball since he missed it the weekend before.

"Lucas." Brooke moaned when she woke up. "Get me something for this headache please." She pulled the covers over her head and tried to block the pain out for a little while. Lucas was not awake yet and she knew it was hard to wake him up in the mornings but she tried anyway, with little success. Lucas was still asleep and she was still hung over, she snuggled closer to her friend hoping that he would soon wake up so she could get some painkillers or something.

Skills walked into Lucas house annoyed with his friend, this was the second time he had missed a game, and it was not popular with the other guys either. He went closer to Lucas' room and he heard a female voice.

"Luke! Wake up god damn it. Don't make me leave this bed, you know how it went last time." Brooke said frustrated as she tried to wake him up for the third time but still with no success.

Skills peeked through the door and saw Brooke laying in Lucas' arms but not for long, she tried to get out of bed by herself and managed to do so but she had not more than stood up before she fell to the floor.

"Damn it!" She cursed. "I can't even get my own damn painkillers, that's it I'm never drinking again." She muttered. "LUCAS!" She yelled and he immediately sat up in bed.

"What!" He asked as he tried to locate what had woken him up, when he saw Brooke he rose from the bed and sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I am?" She spat back at him.

"I'll be right back." He said before he went to get her some pills, he met Skills in the doorway and gave him a confused look. "There you go." He said as he gave Brooke a glass of water with the pills. He then scooped her up into his arms and put her back into bed, gently tucking her in and giving her a kiss on her forehead before walking over to talk to Skills. "What are you doing here man?" He asked.

"You missed the game again dude."

"Oh, crap! I'm really sorry you guys, wanna play another one now?"

"Sure, why not. You're gonna tell me what this little scene was about?" She gestured toward Brooke.

"Just normal Saturday routine. She wakes up with a hang over, I get her some painkillers, I put her back to sleep and then I usually go and play a game of b-ball with you guys."

"Oh, that's cool. You wanna go over to the court now?"

"Hell yeah." Lucas picked up his basketball before they walked out of the house.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	6. Chapter five

I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I've had a major writersblock on this story. Don't worry this time though, I've almost finished the next chapter too so I'll be updating again soon. Please R&R.

* * *

_Chapter five:_

It was the end of another boring day at school and Lucas was sitting in the tutoring center studying as he waited for one of his students to show up. Someone sat down beside him; he looked up from his books and found Haley James watching him. She smiled and he closed his books.

"Hey there stranger." She said.

"Hey yourself."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's your deal with Brooke?"

"I'm tutoring her, why?"

"You see that's the thing. You can't be tutoring her, I asked her teacher this morning and it turns out her grades are as good as mine. She doesn't need a tutor so I'm going to ask you again, what's your deal with her?" Haley asked with a smile.

"I told you, I'm just tutoring her." Lucas said getting a little nervous.

"Fine! I'll just ask her then." Haley said before leaving.

Lucas decided to call Brooke to tell her about what Haley knew but he had no time, his student walked through the doors just as he picked up his phone so he put it back in his pocket. The student in question turned out to be none other than Nathan Scott, his cousin that he did not like at all. In fact he hated the guy.

"Hello there cus, how's nerd life treating ya?"

"Just great Nathan, what can I do for you?"

"Well your my tutor so I was hoping you'd make my grades better."

"I'm your what? I'm not tutoring you, there's no way."

"Well you are my tutor so you'll just have to live with it."

"Not a chance in hell."

"You're tutoring Brooke and I don't see you having a problem with that?"

"Well, she's not a jerk such as yourself."

"Wow, is there a crush hidden here? Forget it cus, she's playing in my league, not yours."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She's too good for you, or should I say too bad?" Nathan laughed.

"She's way too good for you anyway so what do you know about her being too good for me?"

"Well if she's too good for me then how come she spent the night in my bed several times?" Nathan bragged with a confident smile on his lips. Lucas did not respond, he sat quiet trying not to hit the guy in front of him. How could Brooke do something like this to him? She knew he hated Nathan, he more than hated him. Before Nathan could continue to brag about how easy Brooke was Lucas picked his things up and walked out the door.

"But Haley, I don't like him like that. He's just tutoring me," Brooke said into the phone.

"I would believe you if I didn't know that you're a straight-A student."

"Who told you that?"

"Your english teacher whatever his name is."

"Damn it!"

"So now you can tell me what your deal with Lucas is, right?"

"No, no I'm not telling," Brooke said desperate.

"You like him! I knew it!" Haley shreiked, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Hang on, I'll be right over," she said before hanging up the phone.

"Damn it! Shit, shit, shit!" Brooke cursed as someone walked into her room.

"Just what I was going to say," a voice came from behind her and she spun around.

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my vbest friend, you got a problem with that?"

"Yeah! Well not really but Haley's on her way over and if she sees you here she'll become even more suspisious about us."

"Fine, I'm leaving but call me later ok? We need to talk."

"Sure, about what?"

"Nathan," Lucas simply stated before leaving.

* * *

Please R&R, Love/ Malin 


	7. Chapter six

_Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about not updating for so long. It doesn't make it any better that I've had this chapter done over a week now(or even more). Again I'm so, so sorry. This chapter is a bit longer then the last so I hope you enjoy. There's also some Brucas action in this chapter (finally, right?) __

* * *

_

Chapter six:

Haley walked into Brooke's room a few minutes after Lucas left and found Brooke sitting on her bed. She sat down beside her and started to talk.

"You really do like him don't you?"

"No, what makes you think I do?"

"The fact that he's 'tutoring' you even if you don't need it. Plus, I saw you leave his house that Saturday morning, remember?"

"I know all that but it doesn't mean that I like him."

"No but the way you always get when I mention him is a pretty solid proof to me."

"Yeah and how do I get?"

"You get all defensive and then you get that far away look on you face."

"What far away look?"

"You know, the whole dreamy-eye I'm-so-in-love-look."

"I do not," Brooke stated.

"Do too."

"Not."

"You do and stop arguing because deep down you know I'm right," Haley said, "Come on, lets get you ready for the party and then I want you to think about how you really feel about this guy. I know! Why don't you go over to him after the party?" Haley suggested unaware of Brookes normal Friday routine.

"Sure, can you just leave me alone and I'll see you at the party. Like you said, I've got some thinking to do," Brooke said in a defeated tone. Haley got up from the bed and left the room.

* * *

A few hours later Brooke was sitting alone in an empty bedroom in one of the cheerleaders' beach house. She had been thinking about her conversation with Haley ever since it took place and the more she thought about it, and the more she had to drink, th more she was starting to think that maybe Haley was right. Maybe she really did like Lucas like that, as more than a friend. No she couldn't, he was her best friend and had been as long as she could remember and then some, she couldn't be in love with him. Whoa! Where did that come from, 'in love'? When did we skip the she might 'like' her best friend and jump straight to the she was 'in love' with him? No. No, no, no. She was not falling for her best friend and that was final.

Though, as the night went on and the sober state of her mind grew smaller and smaller she found herself changing her mind on that point. When there was no trace of soberness left in her body she made a desision that would change both hers and Lucas' lives forever, she decided to visit him.

Instead of trashing something at the party she ended up stealing some of the cheerleaders clothes, she felt as if her own clothing wasn't good enough. After changing into a mini-jean-skirt and a tight baby-blue tanktop she left the party and started to walk toward her best friend's house.

* * *

As she walked up the steps to the back door of his house she thought that this was something she would never under normal circumstances do, she would either chicken out or she would not even have thought of the idea to begin with. Tonight though, she was wasted and only brushed the thoughts of uncertainness away as she opened the door to his room. She stepped inside and turned toward the bed where she knew she'd find him. He lay on his back, reading one of his many books.

He greeted her without looking up from the page he was reading, "Hey Brooke." It was only when she did not respond that he turned to look at her. What he saw almost made his jaw drop down on the floor. Brooke was wearing a skirt, she was wearing a mini-skirt which was something he'd never thought he'd see on her.

Brooke took his loss for words as a compliment and in her drunken state as a sign of his feelings toward her. She quickly moved forward and climbed onto the bed with him. She took his book from him and placed it on the nightstand before turning her attention back to her best friend.

Before Lucas could react or protest Brooke had pulled his shirt over his head and his shirt was soon followed by her tanktop and then her bra. She straddled him and bent down to kiss him, this brought him back to reality. He flipped them over and locked her arms above her head, "Brooke! What the hell are you doing?"

She was taken aback by his words, what did it look like she was doing? "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're drunk. Why did you practically jump on me just now? And what's with the skirt?"

"I thought you'd like it," she said with a small voice, "You like Haley and she wears mini-skirts all the time. I just thought that if I wore a mini-skirt you might like me the way you like Haley," she stopped as if she had just realised something, "Oh, I totally forgot. You like Haley," she broke away from beneth him and crawled off the bed, making as much space between them as possible. She covered her chest with her arms suddenly feeling self-consious, a feeling she was not used to. She had completely forgot the fact that Lucas had a crush on Haley, she had been so excited about showing him her feelings that she had forgot. She silently cursed herself as she stood in a far corner of her best friend's room, looking down at the floor.

Lucas sat dumbfounded. Brooke liked him, she liked liked him as in more than friends like. He was confused, where had this come from. She had never mentioned having a crush on him or anything and then she turns up in his room, throwing herself at him. He rose from the bed when he realized she must be feeling really stupid and walked over to her. "Brooke?" he asked softly as he placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. When he saw the tears forming in her brown eyes he spoke again softly, "Don't cry sweetie, come here," he said and pulled her close to his chest. As he tried to comfort his heartbroken friend he realized that he might never be able to have her as a best friend again. She might pull away after being rejected and feel awkward around him. He hoped that that would never happen but he knew that it probably would.

She let her body relax against his as she cried, this night had made her realise her true feelings toward the man hugging her and they were not feelings of friendship. She was in love with her best friend and he had turned her down. She was experiencing her first broken heart and she felt the pain of losing a true love. Even in her drunken mind she could feel the pain burn like flames in her chest. Her heart was being ripped into pieces as she hugged her friend close to her own body and cried. She had no idea how long they stood like that but a while later she heard Lucas' voice, "Hey please don't cry B. Come here lets go to sleep." He pulled her toward the bed and lay her down. He then bent down and picked up the shirt she had pulled off him and gave it to her, "Take this to sleep in, it's more comfortable than your clothes." She pulled it on and crawled under the covers, she suddenly felt exhausted. She really needed some sleep so she turned away from her friend and fell asleep.

* * *

Some hours later Lucas woke up when his mother touched his shoulder. He turned toward her and realised that Brooke was sleeping in his arms, he carefully crawled out from beneth her so he wouldn't wake her up and followed his mother. They sat down in the kitchen and Karen handed Lucas a cup of coffee which he gladly accepted.

Karen watched her son sip his coffee, she noticed that there was something bothering him ut was not sure if she should ask him or not. She decided to ask just in case he needed any help.

"Lucas? Is there something wrong?" she spoke softly.

"No. Well, yeah. Brooke was really wasted last night mom."

"Isn't she always wasted on Friday nights?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, but this was different. She has never been so wasted before, she was acting all weird."

"Different how?" Karen pushed.

"She...no, never mind," Lucas mumbled as he tried to brush the conversation off.

"What Lucas? She what? Tell me."

"It's nothing mom."

"Lucas Scott. I demand you to tell me what's bothering you right now. I want to help you but I can't do that unless you talk to me."

Lucas hesitated but told his mother what had happened the night before, he left out some details but gave her a pretty good picture of what had taken place in her son's room a few hours earlier.

"Well, if your looking for advice the only thing I can say is; People tend to speak their true feelings when alcohol is involved."

"What are you getting at? Brooke likes me?"

"I can't say I'm surprised, we have always seen this comming, your father and I," Karen said excitedly.

"Whatever mom," Lucas mumbled before leaving to go to the rivercourt. Just after Lucas left Karen could hear Brooke moaning in pain in Lucas' room so she went to give the girl some painkillers before walking over to the café, it was time to open.

When Lucas arrived at the rivercourt both Skills and Mouth, the only ones there, could notice that something was bothering Lucas. He was really broody, more broody than usual. Skills finally asked Lucas what was up and then they both had to talk him into telling them what he was brooding about. After telling them both what had happened the night before and filling Mouth in on his friendship with Brooke Lucas sat down on the pic-nic-table. He had been brooding all night and most of the morning, he did not know what he would say to Brooke when he met her and how she would feel. He didn't even know how he felt anymore, did his feelings for Brooke go beyond friendship or was it just plain confusion, blurring his mind? He didn't know and even after brooding so much he still could not figure it out. He felt as if he was caught in the middle of a mist and he could not find his way out but was instead walking in circles, seeing the same things over and over without realising it.

After playing some one on one b-ball with Skills as Mouth commented as usual they walked over to Lucas' house together. They entered and sat down in the living room playing ps2 while Skills and Mouth tried to give Lucas advice concerning the Brooke situation. They were in the middle of a conversation about if Lucas loved Brooke s a friend or as a possible girlfriend when a female voice interrupted them.

"I didn't wear this last night, did I?" Brooke asked holding the mini-skirt and the tanktop up. Lucas spun around and found that she was wearing a pair of his sweatpant and the T-shirt she'd worn to sleep. He could not help but remember how she had looked in the outfit she was holding, she had looked so... girly. He had never really thought of her as a girl before, she was just his best friend. Seeing her in a short skirt and a tight top had made it very obvious that she was a girl, a very hot girl. He was never going to be able to see her as 'just his best friend' anymore, he would always know that she was, in fact, a girl.

"Actually you did," he responded.

"Oh my god! This is so embarrasing, do you know if anyone saw me that, um, exposed?" she asked with a horrofied look on her face. Lucas was a little surprised at the way she acted, she didn't seem to remember what had happened the night before.

"Y-you don't remember last night?" he asked.

"What! No, not really. Please don't tell me I made a fool out of myself with some guy or anything?"

"Um, I, you..." Lucas stuttered, taken aback by the fact that she didn't remember. She had been so upset that he had not even realised how drunk she really was. He had known she was more drunk than usual but he hadn't expected that she'd have some short-term-memoryloss. Should he tell her what really happened or should he make both of their lives simpler by keeping his mouth shut for the rest of their lives. He desided to tell her, but not yet. He'd wait for a good moment.

"Oh god no, I did didn't I?" Brooke asked in horror and turned to leave the room, she ran into Lucas' room and slammed the door behind her.

"She doesn't remember?" Mouth asked.

"Obviously she doesn't," Lucas said and continued, "I was prepared for everything but that, I had never even thought about the fact that she might not remember. The combination of beeing totally wasted and extremely upset must have made her forget the whole evening."

"So? Go after her and tell her what happened man," Skills pushed.

"No, I should give her some time to calm down. I'll tell her in a few days."

But the 'few days' soon turned into a few weeks that turned into a few months and while Lucas was trying to work up the nerve to tell her, she was trying just as hard to remember herself.

* * *

Please read and review. 

Love/ Malin


	8. Chapter seven

_**Hey guys. I am so, so, so sorry for not updating this sooner. I've had a major writers block for it and also a lot of schoolwork to do. I am back now though and hopefully I'll be able to update sooner this time. As usual I found my inspiration in music, read the chapter and you'll know from what artist and song. I do not own the band, nor the song I mention but I do love it. Please R&R.**_

**_Love ya,_**

**_Malin_**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter seven:_

Ever since that night Lucas had been trying to sort out his feelings toward his best friend but he could not find any way to explain what he was experiencing. Whenever he saw her he felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach which he had soon realized must be what they called 'butterflies'. He missed her even more then usual during the weeks and when he saw her with someone from the basketball team he always felt a strange need to strangle the guy.

Brooke, on the other hand, was trying to remember what had happened that night. All she had come up with so far was sitting alone in a bedroom thinking about her feelings toward Lucas; she remembered realizing that she liked her best friend as more than just a friend. This made her come to the conclusion that whatever she did that night she must have done to Lucas, that left her with the question of why he wouldn't tell her what had happened. She had then remembered waking up only wearing Lucas' T-shirt, which made her wonder even more what had happened between them.

A Wednesday a few months after that fateful night Lucas walked into his best friend's room hearing the metal blaring from her stereo. He tapped her on the shoulder where she sat in front of her computer, writing, and she spun around. A smile spread across her face when she saw him, even though she knew he was hiding something from her she could not bring herself to be mad at him. She turned down the music so that they could have a normal conversation.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he replied, sitting down on her bed motioning toward her stereo. "So who pissed you off today?" he asked knowing she only listened to Metallica's "The black album" when she was either angry or very confused.

"Nobody, I'm just feeling confused that's all," she explained knowing there was no point in trying to lie to him, she was an awful liar.

"Confused about what? Anything I can help you with?" he asked, immediately regretting his offer. He knew perfectly well that she was still confused about that evening all those months ago and he had just asked her to make him tell her. He silently cursed himself for giving her this opportunity but before he could take his words back she spoke again.

"Yeah, actually. But I think this conversation requires some change of music and definitely a more private space," she said as she turned off her webcam which she knew Haley was using to spy on her. She moved to change the music to her mixed CD with nothing but Metallica's ballads on it before sitting down on the bed, facing him. "There. Now I'd really like an explanation as to what happened between us that night, my memory is a bit foggy," she said, giving him a small smile. He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for her reaction but knowing he'd never be more prepared than he already was he just decided to tell her.

"You kinda threw yourself at me," he blurted out. They both sat in shock at his sudden outburst. He, wondering what had compelled him to tell her just like that, and she, not believing what she was hearing.

"I threw myself at you? As in, in a sexual way?" she asked quietly, needing to know.

"Yeah," he whispered, waiting for her to break but she didn't. She just sat there in complete shock, staring at him.

"And… um, what happened?" she slowly questioned.

"Nothing," he quickly answered, maybe a bit too quickly.

"Lucas…" she warned, "How far did we go? Or I? Or whatever?"

"You kinda managed to pull my shirt off while I was still in shock and then you pulled your own shirt and bra off. You tried to kiss me but that's when I snapped out of my shock and asked you what you were doing," he told her all in one breath, at the same time reliving every moment of that evening. She drew a deep, shocked breath, she had not expected that. Well, she had but she hadn't been ready to hear it.

"Y- You mean you saw me topless?" she stuttered, subconsciously covering her chest with her arms. He only nodded and she blushed. He smiled, that must have been the first time he'd seen her blush, she looked adorable. "Oh gosh, I can't believe I'm blushing. Umm," she said, biting her lower lip as she tried to find the right words, "What happened after that? I mean, how did I end up sleeping in your shirt?"

"Well, after I asked you what you were doing you started rambling about how you liked me and that you thought if you wore a miniskirt I'd like you too. Then you just acted as if you realised something and got out from beneath me, standing in another end of my room looking very self-conscious. Then you stared crying and I, well I held you and then I put you to sleep after hading you my shirt," he answered her last questions.

"Oh, ok," she said as her face fell from a smile to a rather sad expression. So she had expressed her feelings to him and he had rejected her, having him tell her what happened made all the hurt from that night come back but only now it was so much worse. Now she was not numb from alcohol, she could feel the hurt burning its way through her soul and she used all her strength to keep from crying. She knew she'd break down any second so she quickly rose from the bed and left the room with a simple, "I've gotta go," at the edge of tears. He watched her leave just as the perfect guitar solo in "Nothing else matters" started to play, he threw himself back so he was laying on his back, staring at her sealing. He knew he should go after her, try to comfort her and make her tell him what was wrong but he didn't know if she really wanted him with her right now. He decided to go and check on her 'cause she had looked upset as she left and he hated to see her cry. He found her in the living room where she was drowning her sorrows in whiskey, she grimaced as the bitter liquid burned her throat. The liquor was already starting to take affect on her senses but instead of numbing her pain as she had hoped it only made it worse. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she did not bother to wipe them away. He sat down at the table in front of the couch and took the bottle from her hands, placing it beside him.

"Brooke? What are you doing?" he asked softly. She lifted her head to face him and knew that the hurt was written all over her face.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm trying to drown my sorrows in liquor, but it isn't working," she sobbed. He moved to sit beside her and put his arm around her back in comfort but she pulled away, standing up. She turned to face him and let her feelings out for once. "Don't Lucas, just don't. I just found out that I've already put myself on the line for you and that you rejected me. And to tell you the truth it hurts… so bad to know that you'll never feel the way I do but at least now I can spare myself the trouble of telling you again," she spat as more tears fell and a sob shook her body. He stood, wanting nothing but to take her pain away, he placed a hand on her shoulder willing her to understand how confused he was about his feelings toward her.

"Brooke…" he began but the cut him off.

"Don't! Just don't!" she stated coldly, spinning around and running out of the house, leaving him behind.

* * *


	9. Chapter eight

_**Hello again. not as long between the updates this time but still, it's been a while and I'm sorry. This chapter is kinda short nd not so good but it has a (according to me) great poem written by my friend Gustaf. Ithink that's all you need to know, Oo, please read and review. :)**_

**_Love,_**

**_Malin_**_

* * *

Chapter eight:_

Lucas watched as Brooke left but he did not follow her. He knew she'd only push him away if he found her too soon and he needed some time to clear his mind before confronting her again. He put the whiskey bottle away and then walked back to Brooke's room. He lay down on her bed for a while, thinking about the scene that had played out between him and his best friend a few minutes earlier. He remembered how self-conscious she had looked, almost as she had that night in his room, lost and confused. He rose from the bed and walked over to the computer desk and sat down in the chair in front of the computer. He picked up the notebook she had been writing in when he arrived and flipped through it until he found the last page, the page she had been writing on when he interrupted. What he found was a poem, he did not know if it was finished or not but the part she had written was reminding him all too much of the feelings swirling around in his own head at the moment.

_All things so clear so obvious_

_Then one sudden moment_

_All turned black, all turned misty_

_Where shall I search for the answers?_

_The answers I need to hear._

_What's this motion called friendship_

_An act hardly to describe as a smile_

_Is it to be compared to the sun?_

_That comes and goes when it's time_

_What's this thing called love_

_A feeling that so easily disappear_

_Can someone explain that to me?_

_Because love I no longer can see_

Meanwhile Brooke had run through Tree Hill and finally reached her destination, the house of Marvin McFadden. She knocked on the door and it was soon opened by a very surprised Mouth, he saw her tearstained face though and immediately let her in. He led her into his living room where the rest of the guys Lucas usually hung out with were sitting on the floor, playing a videogame. They didn't even look up to see who it was as they thought it had been Lucas knocking at the door. Mouth cleared his throat just as Brooke walked into the room and they all turned and spotted her. Skills was merely surprised at the fact that she was there without Lucas while the other boys were shocked to see her there at all and to see her so obviously broken. Skills rose from his spot on the floor, walked over and embraced her in a tight hug. He had no idea what had happened but he could tell she needed comforting. His warm welcoming made her break down and she sobbed in his arms for a few minutes before pulling away, looking around at the other boys.

"I guess I owe you and explanation as to why I'm here," she stated and as the all started to protest she just raised her hand to silence them. "I do owe you. I came here because I knew that Lucas must have told you about that night," she paused, "Well he's probably told you two at least since you were there when I woke up." She gestured toward Mouth and Skills and they both nodded. She sat down and nervously bit her lip, trying to decide where to start. "Well, to explain to the rest of you I kinda need to take things from the beginning. To make a long story short Lucas and I have been friends since before we were born almost, we've kept it a secret during high school so far so that is why you don't know about it. Lately a lot of people have found out and Lucas and my relationship was affected. We've been getting into stupid fights about stupid things and…" she paused again to look at Skills and Mouth, making sure she had their attention, "A few months ago I started to question my feelings toward Lucas and that's when things got complicated. You all probably know I'm a party girl so there's no surprise when I tell you I went to a party. At this party I drank a lot more then I usually do and with my mixed up feelings I got to thinking. Maybe I did like Lucas as more then just a friend after all, and so on. After a couple of hours of debating with myself I decided to go and visit him, so far I remember everything that happened. After that things get a little foggy, all I remember is waking up wearing Lucas' T-shirt and him being shocked when I told him I didn't remember anything that happened," after one look around her she added, "Boys, get your minds out of the gutter, nothing like that happened between us, or at least it didn't go that far. Lucas would have told me if it had but he didn't tell me what had happened that night. I've been trying to remember ever since. Then today he gave me a perfect opportunity to ask about it so I did and I got the whole truth out of him, no lies. And it's just, the truth hurts," she broke down again, turning into Mouth's arms, leaving it up to Skills to tell the tale about that fateful night all those months ago.

Lucas burst through the door a few minutes later stopping as he saw the crying Brooke. Brooke's head shot up at the sound of the door and as soon as she saw Lucas she stood up from the couch, pulling herself from Mouth's arms.

"Brooke…" Lucas begged with a helpless expression on his face.

"No! Nonononoo! You don't get to say anything," she stated while backing away from him, using the couch as a barrier.

"Come on B, we need to talk," Lucas pleaded.

"No! We don't!" she said, raising her voice.

"Yes we do!" he yelled.

"Did you not tell me the truth when I asked you about what happened that night?" she asked, returning to a normal voice.

"Yeah…" he hesitated

"Did you not reject me when I told you I liked you?" she continued.

"Uh, yeah… but…" She cut him off.

"Then we do not have anything to talk about," she stated before turning to Mouth. "Thanks for being here for me. I'm gonna go, ok? Thank you," she gave the boys a small smile before making her way over to the door and walking through it, leaving the boys alone.

"What the fuck was that Luke?" Fergie asked, "The hottest girl in school, and obviously also a friend of yours, likes you and you turn her down?"

"It wasn't like that; you don't know the whole story…" Lucas began but was cut off by Skills.

"Yes they do, they know it all man. And personally I think you're a damn fool. She's a great girl and you've missed your chance, twice!"


	10. Chapter nine

**Sorry about not updating in forever but here's a new chapter I hope you all will like. **

**The song is In a Box by Brainpool**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter nine:**

Brooke stomped into the room and walked straight over to her music collection and picked out an album and turned the volume up to max. Then she went and sat in front of the computer with her notebook, writing her feelings down as she always did. Not noticing that the webcam was still on she let her tears flow freely down her cheeks, staining the page which she was writing on. The lyrics rung in her head, over and over as the song went on:

_You don't know what I'm gonna do_

_I'm gonna send my heart in a box to you_

_Wrap it up and seal with glue_

_Yeah, that is just what I'm gonna do_

"Yeah, right" Brooke mumbled before she hit the switch button and another song blared through the mansion. While wiping away the tears and sucking in a breath to keep them from coming back she turned back to her notes, reading them through. She always did the same thing when she was upset. She'd let her hand move on its own, creating words for her emotions and then she'd read them through to try to clear the mess in her head up. It normally cleared her head just fine but now it didn't help, not at all. The few lines of a poem she'd managed to scribble down did not make the confusion go away. Frustrated she threw the notebook through the room and it crashed into the opposite wall, papers rustled as it hit the floor.

"Hey," a soft voice behind her said. She turned and surprisingly found none other than Peyton Sawyer standing there, in her room, holding a bag full of something. "The next time you're having a mental breakdown and want to be alone you might want to turn that off," she pointed out, gesturing toward the webcam and Brooke sighed annoyed as she turned it off.

"What do you want Peyton?" she asked, wishing the blond would leave her alone with her messed up mind.

"I know you probably want me to leave, I mean we're not the best of friends obviously," she said, rolling her eyes, "but I'm just gonna make a proposal and if you don't like it I'll leave, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever, what is this proposal that I'm sure I will hate at the moment and any other moment too for that matter," she asked, looking bored at the girl standing in the doorway to her room.

"Ok, I've got all the wallowing ingredients in this little bag of cheer me up's. Plus I got all the horrible, stupid and just plain bad chick-flicks. Well not all of them but I have the top ten covered. Anyway, I suggest that we eat all the junk food we can manage while mocking the movies I brought and then if you feel like it you can tell me what's wrong. I know it sounds like an amazingly lame thing but trust me the, air quotes, tortured artist slash cheerleader. I thought the same thing when Haley suggested it to me the first time but I actually felt better. Except for the sugar hang over I had, and a couple of brain-freezes during the night," she explained, rolling her eyes every once in a while, "So what do you say?" she asked. Brooke considered the pros and cons of spending the night with Peyton. On the pro side was definitely that she felt a connection with this girl and she'd love to get to know her, while the only real con she could think of was that she hated chick-flicks.

"Oh, what the hell," she said, "let's have a slumber party and do each others hair and have girl talk all night and wake up from a sugar coma," she tried to give Peyton a small smile but failed miserably.

* * *

Early the next morning Brooke awoke to the sound of the phone ringing and when she reached for it she noticed a blond curly mess of hair beside her on the pillow. She ignored this and picked up the phone with a sleepy 'Hello?' lying back on the bed. 

"Brooke? Don't hang up on me ok?" Lucas' desperate voice rung in her ears and without thinking twice she threw the phone back onto her nightstand. He had no right to call her and ask her to talk to him, did he? She wasn't sure if she had the right to shut him out for the reasons she was or if she should let him try to explain whatever it was he wanted to explain. She glanced toward the sleeping form next to her and remembered Peyton's offer to listen to her problems. For the second time in 24 hours she made a mental pro and con list, this time it was the pro's and con's of telling Peyton about her problem. After making it she realized that the only down side was that Peyton might tell Haley which basically meant that the whole school would know, and that was a pretty huge down side. As she lay thinking the girl next to her was beginning to wake up, turning around and facing Brooke when she was fully awake.

"Morning," she smiled while observing Brooke's troubled features, "still thinking about whatever boy-problem you're having?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yea… hey! How did you know it's about a boy? I never told you that," she said, giving Peyton a weird look.

"You just did," she stated matter of factly.

"I don't think I like you very much at the moment Goldilocks," Brooke growled, turning her back to the blond curls. Peyton sat up in bed, looking down at the brunett laying beside her. It wasn't until she had studied her for a couple of minutes that she noticed that the girl was crying quietly, tears streaming down her face and onto the pillow she rested her head on. Reaching over, Peyton put a piece of hair behind Brooke's ear, stroking her cheek, willing the girl to turn toward her and she did. Looking up at Peyton, Brooke's walls broke, instead of the silent tears she started sobbing loudly and the blond pulled her into a hug. At this gesture Brooke only sobbed harder, shaking as she let all the pain wash over her, drowning in the memories.

A few minutes later Peyton could feel the girl calm down as the sobs became quieter and further apart. She pulled away from Brooke and looked down at the tearstained face, wishing that the girl would talk.

"Brooke?" she started slowly, "What happened? What made you this sad? This broken?" she asked concerned.

"I, I'm not sure if it was just one event Peyton. I think it was everything around me, I couldn't controll my life anymore. Ugh, listen to me, I sound so weak." Brooke pulled away fully and whiped the last tears, sucking in a breath to not start again. After a few deep breath she tried again to explain her breakdown, "Ok, I'm gonna tell you everything but first I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Haley about this. Can you do that?" Peyton nodded and she went on, "As you might have guessed I'm having a bit of boy-trouble, what you probably haven't guessed is who the boy is and why he's a problem," she started and Peyton sat still, looking at the brunett girl. "Well to tell you who he is it's Lucas Scott and before you say anything about how odd a couple we make let me explain our history…" she said as she started to explain it all. How they had been friends since they were born, how they'd grown up together and acted like siblings. She told Peyton about their decision to keep their friendship a secret, how hard it had been to only hang out during the weekends and finally about how her feelings had changed and how she had acted on them the night he had rejected her. "… and then he called this morning before you woke up. I hung up on him," she finished the story and the blond girl in front of her sat amazed, staring at her. "Peyton? You do know that it is rude to stare, right?" she asked with a smirk and her voice seemed to snap Peyton out of her daze and she looked at the brunett.

"Oh, that boy will be in so much trouble when I find him," she said and jumped out of the bed where they had fallen asleep watching one of the chick-flicks. "Who does he think he is, I'm gonna…" she grumbled as she stomped out of the house.

But what she was planning on doing Brooke never found out because by then Peyton was already out the door.


End file.
